te odio! o no?
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: bella va a la universidad se encuentra con edward pero los 2 se odian mutuamente o talvez habra algo mas que el odio....amor ¿quizaz?
1. conociendo a los cullen

Whoa al fin vacaciones

Conociendo a edward

Whoa a la universidad.

Me senté en el primer asiento vacío que vi en el bus que me llevaba al campus y claro al costado mío se sento la plaga de Mike.

-Hola bella ,¿emocionada?

-Si algo –

-Ojala nos toque la habitación juntos no?

_Por favor por favor no eso ni muerta _–este…si pues?..Ojala_ -_este creo que ya llegamos, así que permiso.

-claro pasa

Me encanta esta universidad y eso que soy muy patosa pero lo digo por el paisaje me encanta estar fuera de la ciudad. Estaba bajando del bus cuando una demostración de torpeza surgió espere a chocarme con el concreto del piso pero el impacto nunca llegó ,abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con un precioso chico de pelo medio anaranjado no tan musculoso no pasaría de los quince.

-Deberías fijarte por donde vas

-esque …..-_vamos bella di algo inteligente –_soy muy patosa eso es todo .este…gracias…

-Jasper pero dime Jazz.

De pronto una chica de baja estatura se acercó. Era muy bonita de pelo negro y ojos dorados iguales que los de jasper.

-Hola-a decir verdad tenía una cara muy amistosa y parecía muy risueña.

-hola……

-Alice

-hola Alice

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella pero dime Bella.

-Bella creo que ya conociste a mi novio Jasper. te voy a presentar al resto de la familia. Mira el es emmett –Emmett es el mas musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos dorados –y ella es Rosalie su novia ,somos gemelos añadió Jasper-Rosalie era la viva representación de la diosa Venus –y por último esta edward –Sin duda él es el mas guapo de todos, cabellos dorados ojos del mismo color era tan lindo .

-¿quieres acercarte para que te saluden?

-no te preocupes , así esta bien .

-entonces…..te veo ¿luego?

-sin duda .

Una chica no muy bonita nos asigno las habitaciones y dijo que iban a ser de dos .cuando entre a la mía no lo podía creer yo con edward en la misma habitación?

-ho…-trate de decir pero mi torpeza me gano y me caí o al menos eso creo .Sentí unos fuertes brazos cogerme y luego me dijo .

-hola deberías ver por donde vas.

-ya escuche eso antes, es que soy muy patosa.

-oh

-bueno, este… sino te molesta yo quiero esa cama.

-pero hay están mis cosas yo llegué primero

-yo no pienso dormir en la que esta rota.

-bien entonces dormirás conmigo .

-ja no eso ni muerta .

-Vamos que chica no quiere dormir conmigo, edward cullen?

-que te parece…YO...

-en ese caso pues anda buscando donde vas a dormir.

- piérdete edward cullen.

Me fui de la habitación y azoté la puerta me escondí tras un árbol por 1 hora o más no me acuerdo .Cuando vi. Que edward dejo el cuarto enseguida corrí y entre, era bastante grande para estas cosas tenía 17 por dios, pero todo era por una buena causa, yo durmiendo en la cama rota de ninguna manera no señor .Así que entre me puse el pijamas y me metí a la cama esperando a que edward viniera para ver su cara .De pronto sentí que alguien abría la puerta cerré los ojos inmediatamente. Me vio

-con que jugando sucio no bella?-Esperen como sabia mi nombre no lo había mencionado –bueno a ese juego pueden jugar dos –yo también pienso eso edward cullen .cogió su celular marcó y-hola Mike-_maldición no puede estar pasando esto a mi edward cullen te odio te odio te odio-_este ….si…..bueno entonces listo Bella te espera mañana en la mañana….obvio…es….si ….una cita –_MALDICIÓN MALDICIÓN una cita con el nerd de Mike ,pero como el dijo a este juego pueden jugar dos ._si no me equivoco después de verlo antes de que nos asignaran las habitaciones el estaba con una chica cabello rubio como era que se llamaba ah si Jessica debe ser su novia no?

_I've__ got my sight set on you  
and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
never be tamed  
i knew you were something special,  
when you spoke my name  
now I cant wait  
to see you again_

oh no! mi celular y Edward esta aquí y ese rington no me ayuda mucho. que hago? .hice como si me despertara y bostece cogí mi celular y..Aww …hola papi …si …aja ..no te preocupes…ok…hasta mañana y simule el sonido de un beso .colgue.

Vi a edward me miro queriéndose aguantar una risa.

-¿qué?

-nada , buen ringtone ¿Qué canción es?

-see you again

Ya comprendía .I've got my eyes set on you

-bueno este.. tengo sueño así que hazme un espacio

-no! No boy a dormir contigo.

-entonces anda a la otra cama

-pero..pero…esa rota

-y? yo quiero dormir en esta cama asi que si no sales duermes en la otra

-si no tienes problemas con la otra cama duerme ahí

-sal de ESTA cama! Tengo sueño

-oblígame

-bueno si no sales entraré yo.

No se como lo hizo y entró supongo que su increíble fuerza ayudó mucho pero me miraba como si me fuera a comer daba miedo en verdad .en fin si no se iba no iba a poder coger su celular ver el numero y fregar a la pobre de por vida no podia evitar no reírme. Pero como la podía molestar? Mandarle fotos .no .pero y si alice me ayudaba ….esto iba a ser divertido .diente por diente ojo por ojo lo lamentaras edward cullen .


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora: chicazzzz este les quería preguntar algo este kieren a tanya como la mala o talvez a rosalie i kien kieren q sea la o el mejor amigo de bella : emmett ,jasper o Alice

**Nota de la autora**: chicazzzz este les quería preguntar algo este kieren a tanya como la mala o talvez a rosalie i kien kieren q sea la o el mejor amigo de bella : emmett ,jasper o Alice .

Me levante y soñé con edward. Pero hablando del rey de roma ¿Dónde está?.sentí algo duro en mi espalda lo saque y era su celular. A ver rebobinemos la cinta no esta Edward y dejo su celular estoy sola en el cuarto sin testigos eso solo significa una cosa : Travesuras. Agarre su celular rápido me metí al baño(por si el venia) lo hice tan rápido que ni siquiera me voltee ,quede cara a cara con la puerta .¿Que clase de persona solo tiene 6 contactos?-murmuré para mi .

-Yo-miercoles miércoles y mas miércoles .me voltee y me encontré con el escultural cuerpo de edward tan solo envuelto en una simple toalla.los cabellos bronce mojados y esos ojitos…

-Cullen…

-Swan se puede saber que estas haciendo con mi celular?

-Esque………bueno……..yo –Vamos bella piensa, piensa –quería el numero de Alice.-Ufff

-Aja y por eso decidiste cogerlo sin permiso y venir al baño el cual ni siquiera te molestaste saber si estaba ocupado .

-pero no estaba cerrado como se me iba a ocurrir que estabas bañándote además-Gracias , Gracias dios salvado por la campana.-yo voy-

-me voy a cambiar

Abri la puerta y era la hermana de edward .Alice.

-hola Alice

-Hola Bella ¿esta edward?

-si pero se esta cambiando

-genial, ahora yo se que el te planeo la cita con mike y tu también lo sabes, pero llame a mike para cancelar así que estas fuera de peligro.

-Gracias un millón de gracias

- bueno de nada pero no se si es muy descortés de mi parte pero me acompañarías de compras mañana?

-Uyy alice me encantaría pero no puedo enserio

-bueno no te preocupes pero quisieras venir a mi cuarto mas tarde para ver una película.

-Claro.

-bueno adiós-me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví

-Adiós Alice.

Me fui a cambiarme .unos jeans unas converse color verde militar y una Camarena del mismo color. En el cabello una cola .Salí del baño y edward estaba en la cocina.

-ahí esta tu horario

-gracias. Mire mi horario y primera clase era mi preferida: música.

-voy saliendo si quiero llegar temprano .chau edward-

-si quieres te llevo.

-no boy en mi auto.

Amaba mi auto era un suzuki swift chiquito redondo y rojo me describía y corría a velocidades sorprendentes .Amo a mi auto.me casaría con el lo digo enserio. Llegue a la clase estaba vacía no había profesor pero vi. Unas guitarras hermosas .La mía la había dejado en Phoenix .Agarre la guitarra y comencé a tocar una canción que escribí el otro día(**na: supongamos que miley cyrus no escribió esta canción)** life what you make it .Conecte la guitarra al amplificador y comencé a tocar. Nadie llegaba aún asi que puce el amplificador bajito.

_Don't let no small frustration,_

_Ever bring you down (no, no, no, no),_

_Just take a situation,_

_And turn it all around,_

_With a new attitude everything can change,_

_Make it how you want it to be,_

_Staying mad, why do that, give yourself a break,_

_Laugh about it and you'll see!_

Sentí que me aplaudían pero no le hice caso y segui cantando .

_Life's what you make it,_

_So let's make it rock,_

_Life's what you make it,_

_So come on, come on, _

_Don't be sad, broken-hearted,_

_There's so much to do (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Life's is hard, or it's party,_

_The choice is up to you!_

Lentamente abri los ojos y me encontre con los estudiantes ,el profesor y cullen.Todos me estaban aplaudiendo y reanimaban a que siga .

With a new attitude everything can change,

Make it how you want it to be,

Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break,

I know you wanna party with me

Life's what you make it,

So let's make it rock,

Life's what you make it,

So come on, come on,

Let's celebrate it,

Join in everyone,

You decide,

Cause life's,

What you make it

Things are looking up,

Anytime you want,

All you gotta do is realize that,

It's under your control,

So let the good times rock and roll!

Termine de tocar, le pedí disculpas a la profesora i me dijo que todo estaba en orden .El resto de la clase paso tranquilamente hasta que la profesora nos dijo que teníamos que nos iba formar grupos para bailar una especie de coreografía .weber-crowley, newton –stanley, Cullen – Swan. NO DIOS MIO PORQUE ME CASTIGAS ASI!! LO ODIO LO ODIO MALDITO SEXY ADOLESCENTE .YO NO ME MEREZCO ESTO HE SIDO BUENA HIJA Y ESTUDIANTE NOOOOOOOOOOO!!.

**Espero que les halla gustado xfavor no se si debo cambiar el concurso por uno de canto si es asi digamelo!!.**

**Besos**

**Ale**

**Cullen ******


	3. grupos y cine

Haber bella respira cuenta hasta 10 piensa en tu lugar feliz

Haber bella respira cuenta hasta 10 piensa en tu lugar feliz.tranquila

-Alumnos ahora les diré sus categorías: rosalie y emmett: tango , Alice y jasper: música de los 80's, bella y edward :4 minutes.

A partir de ahí me corazón se paralizo, 4 minutes de madonna bailar como la diosa del pop ¿esta loca señora? y encima con edward.

-Alumnos orden por favor además habrá un baile grupal los grupos los siguientes: Alice, Rosalie y bella.

Ok ese grupo me gustaba porque éramos chicas y alice me caía muy bien a rosalie aun no la trato pero estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien. ay que cursi sonó eso.

-el sgt grupo sera emmett, jasper y edward. Ellos competirán contra el primer grupo que mencione.

Será un placer ganarle a edward .los demás grupos no me importaron. Edward tenia cara de frustrado por tener que bailar con sus hermanos. Y por otro lado las abejas estaban mirandome con una cara .par de idiotas. La abeja reina(tanya) se acerco a edward y comenzó a ¿sedurcirlo? Ah no ¡! Yo tenia que escuchar esto.

Ay eddie que pena que no nos toco juntos no?

Aja ,no me digas eddie tanya –dijo entre dientes

Puedo ir mas tarde a tu cuarto?

Esque yo me voy a ir al cine con mis hermanos

Ay bueno no importa los acompaño total yo también pensaba ir al cine.-tremenda resbalosa de m. un momento el también va ir donde alice . ay que babosa si son hermanos por supuesto . el cine va a estar bueno. Después de elegir a las parejas y la musica tocaba el almuerzo bueno mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Oye bella almuerzas con nosotras

Claro pero y los chicos

Se fueron a otra mesa para discutir su coregrafia igual haremos nosotras

Ok

Fuimos al comedor y rosalie nos esperaba con nuestros almuerzos.

bella ella es rosalie

hola

hola bella dime rose

rose no tendrías que haberme comprado mi almuerzo

pero para que están las ¿amigas? Cierto

exacto

bueno chicas ya basta que canción bailamos

no se una de los 80's

rose ay muchas de los 80's

que tal hey mickey?

Claro genial bella

Aja con uniformes de porristas

Yo me encargo del vestuario

Pero uniforme de porristas? Nos vamos a parecer a la abejas

Bella no te preocupes los nuestros serán los mejores. En fin cambiando de tema que van a bailar los chicos?

Yo me encargo de eso.-rosalie fue a la mesa de los chicos y le susurro algo en el oído a emmett y el se paro y hablaron.

Están entre billy Jean de Michael jackson y macho man de village people .pero edward no esta de acuerdo con la de macho man .

Edward siempre tan fregado

Bueno en fin ¿ bella vas a ir al cine con nosotros?

Si rose

Bueno ya toco el timbre ya nos vamos adios bella

Adios rose

Adios bella

Bye alice

Me fui a la siguiente clase biología .mire a mi reloj y miercoles ya era tarde. Toque la puerta pero el profesor no habia llegado .Ufff! mi asiento donde esta mi asiento ya no queda asientos . oh no porque tenia que quedar justo el que esta edward!! Esperen alli veo otro asiento al lado de emmett ssiiiiiiii!!

-hola …emmett cierto?

-si …bella no es asi?

-aja

-oigan que van a bailar ¿macho man?

-si pero el jodido de tu novio no quiere

-wowo retrocedamos un minuto el jamas de los jamases va ser mi novio!!

- por fin una chica que no le interese edward

- es que simplemente a quien le puede gustar al guien tan….tan…

-jodido

-exacto

-me da la impresión de que nos llevaremos muy bien

-oye como soportas a tanya?

-es que no la soporto le hago bromas pesadas por eso me mira como si me fuera a matar igual se las hago a edward

En ese momento una sonrisa maligna se cruzo por mi rostro .emmett y yo en el cine además tanya y edward. Hora de las bromas!!

Después de la clase de biología de la cual no entendí nada porque emmett y yo nos la pasamos jugando piedra papel o tijera. Me fui a mi cuarto y oh por dios que le paso a mi cuarto? Los calzoncillos de edward además de sus polos estaban regados por el piso y olía verdaderamente a basura .

-edward!!

-si?

-tienes segundo nombre y otro apellido?

- si es Anthony y el otro apellido es mansen

- EDWARD ANTONHY MANSEN CULLEN!!PORQUE JUEVES TUS CALZONCILLOS ESTAN EN EL BAÑO Y REGADOS POR TODO EL PISO!!RECOGELOS EN ESTE INSTANTE.

- hey nadie en la vida me ha gritado a mi ni me ha dicho algo malo

- sera porque nadie ha vivido contigo

- bueno no los pienso recoger

- PUERKO CERDO ESO ERES!!

-no te escucho!!

- edward por favor podrias recoger tus calzoncillos?

- asi esta mejor; con mucho gusto ms. Swan

- gracias.

Después de que edward recogió todos sus asquerosos calzoncillos recién me puede cambiar y el también lo hizo felizmente teníamos 2 baños. Yo me puse un polo color verde agua con líneas horizontales delgadas blancas y mini falda blanca y unos converse blancos . mientras que edward un polo azul un jean y unas converse azules oscuros .yo me fui primero al cine no quería ir con el cerdo cullen y me encontre con las abejas :Tanya , Catherine y Jessica .

miren a quien tenemos por aquí , la nueva estrella de rock

tanya no sabia que los bichos hablaran

rata

imbecil

nerd

resbalosa

eso te costara caro swan –tanya me empujo y me tropecé con un escalón. Genial ahora voy a morir por un bicho que habla .pero unos brazos me sujetaron . emmett. No edward.

Estas bien?

Si, gracias edward

Ay eddie si solo fue un accidente la iba a sujetar pero….

Esa conversación no me interesaba escuchar se me antojaba un helado de chocolate me compre mi helado y todos estaban afuera comprando las entradas . me acerque donde tanya.

-hey tanya que bonita ropa tienes , vas toda de blanco como un angel

-ay este gracias..-edward me miraba raro esa mirada como diciendo estas loca?

-ademas sabes que combina con todo

- si no es genial?

- me pregunto si combinara con esto.- y le embarre el helado de chocolate por toda su ropa

-SWANNNNNNNNN

-si tanya ¿

- me las vas a pagar oiste?

- aja si claro

Me acerque donde estaban emmett ,jasper,alice y rosalie .

asi se hace chica dame esos 5

gracias emmett

Wow eso fue genial bella

Gracias jazz

Después de toda la escenita del helado y el empujón entramos a la sala nos sentamos en este orden a mi costado derecho emmett a mi izquierdo alice. Al costado de emmett y alice jazz y rosalie adelante mio edward y tanya abrazados .Asi que si estaban saliendo .la película era de terror. Ay no dios tanya y edward estan apunto de besarse que asco que hago que hago no lo quiero ver!!. El pop corn claro ,pero el mio ya me lo acabe .emmett.

-emmett vas a comer de tu popcorn?

-porque quieres?

-si

-toma

Les tire todo el pote de popcorn en la cabeza .

-emmett agachate

-¿Qué?

-solo hazlo-jale a emmett y me estaba partiendo de la risa

-bella que es lo que haces?

-es que me parece realmente grosero verlos besarse

-pero son enamorados

-pero sigue siendo asqueroso

-yo te ayudo pero asi no se hace

-oh enséñame gran maestro

-ok mira ahorita tanya se va a ir al baño tu vas a ir al sitio de tanya para ponerle este cojín de pedos súper ruidoso-

-pero que le digo a edward?

-no lo se invéntate algo

Como obediente que soy fui y me sente por un momento en el sitio de tanya.

bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esque cuando me caí creo que se me cayeron las llaves del auto las tienes tu?

Si si las tengo

Asi? Digo asi

Ya te quieres ir?

No pero alli me deje el celular

A bueno

Me levante y me apoye en el asiento con un brazo y con el otro deje el cojín super ruidoso .Cuando tanya se sento sonó un súper pedo y medio cine se quedo viendo la yo tenia que salir eso era demasiado gracioso .despues de que termino la película rosalie ,alice y yo fijamos la fecha para los ensayos lunes martes (osea mañana),miercoles y sabados. Llegue a mi cuarto me cambie me puse mi pijama .y edward estaba con unos boxers y un polo oh por dios el quería matarme de un infarto .

-hey bella con que 4 minutes?

- no me lo recuerdes podré cantar y tocar pero no bailar

-bueno ya pero cuando practicamos?

- los únicos dias queme quedan son jueves viernes y domingo

-bueno seran los jueves y viernes el domingo no porque es mi aniversario con tanya.

- bueno felicidades por adelantado

-y por que no esperas hasta el domingo?

- porque 1. no quiero que tanya me rompa la cara con lo que le hice y 2.porque el domingo es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre.

- lo lamento

- yo igual ,me voy a dormir

- duerme en la cama que quieras. Ya arregle la otra .

- sigo durmiendo en la cama de ayer

-confianza por favor.

**Por favor diganme lo que kieren que pase el próximo capitulo!!**

**Gracias dianita cullen por tus sugerencias : )**

**Besos,**

**Ale cullen**


	4. coreografia de las chicas

nota de la autora : este gracias por sus sugerencias ojala que disfruten este capitulo

**nota de la autora** : este gracias por sus sugerencias ojala que disfruten este capitulo.digamne que quieren que pase , ya se que quieren un poco mas de edward y bella pero también quiero que se relacione con todos!! .los personajes no me pertenecen pero puedo manipularlos muaajajjaaj

Oh no hoy es el ensayo, asquerosidad me boy a fracturar algo. Ya me veo con el yeso en alguna parte . estaba caminando por los casilleros de gimnasia . pero miren a quien tenemos aquí la abeja reina y las polillas.

-hay swan me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste ayer.

-asi se habla tanya!! La va a pagar

-cállate Catherine

Asi que la pequeña tanya estaba cambiando mi fijador de cabello por uno de pintura. Que lastima que no funcionara su pequeña broma. Después de que la abeja se fue enseguida me fui a mi casillero saque el spray le puse una etiqueta y le saque la que tenia.

-Hey tanya esto te mandaron desde italia

-ay gracias quien te lo dio?

-el director

-a bueno

Me fui alejando de la mesa pero todavía se escuchaba su conversación.

-miren chicas esto funciona asi – se l lo puso –pásenme un espejo-AHHHHHHHHH-musica para mis oidos.- Mi cabello esta verde!! Verde!! SWANNNNNNNNNNN!

- si?

- eres …..eres

-es que si lo comprendo soy tan hermosa en todo sentido que no puedes describirme.

-imbecil

-resbalosaaaaaaaaaa

-nerdddddddddddddd

-idiotaaaaaaa

Me fui a la mesa donde estaba emmett solo de espaldas encorvado. Lo rodee por el otro lado.

-emmett que pasa por que tan solo?-le toque el hombro el se volteo.

-HAY ANIMALES DENTRO DE MI DEJENLOS LIBRES, LIBRES AL FIN CORRER POR LA SELVA SALTAR POR AHÍ VOLAR SOBRE EL MAR YO SOY MUY FELIZ!!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grite – emmett por que sábado estas vestido de oso con orejas y bigotes y encima estas cantando una canción de hi5.

- pensé que seria divertido

-intentas matarme de un infarto?

-lo lamento –hizo un puchero

-Aww no te preocupes!!

-quieres un helado?

- si pero primero cámbiate

- que hay de malo con esta ropa?

-tu pantalón tiene una cola de oso , te has pintando la nariz , te haz hecho un bigote y te haz puesto orejas!!

-ok creo que ya capte la idea.

Después de que emmett se fue a cambiar fuimos por unos helados a mi me encanta el de maracuya. Estábamos caminando y cantando hi5-

-TENGO UN ROBOT YO LO HAGO FUNCIONAR.

-EL ES EL MEJOR Y VAMOS A JUGAR A CANTAR A JUGAR A BAILAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR.

-wow bella no sabia que vieras eso no crees que es poco inmaduro

-ja mira quien habla el señor me-visto-como-un-oso-para-asustar-a-bella.

-bueno señorita ya me tengo que ir adiós.

-adiós emmett.

Después de estar cantando como retrazada canciones de un programa para bebitos . me tocaba el ensayo con las chicas. cuando llegue al cuarto alice estaba dando saltitos había conseguido los uniformes de porristas era una faldita azul oscuro con flecos y en el borde la falda tres rayas de color celeste gris blanco azul oscuro y gris. Mientras que el bvd tenia rayas en forma de v de color gris celeste azul oscuro(**unifrome de bella y pompones en prefil : )**

-bella yo y alice tenemos la coreografía solo síguenos .

Comenzamos con un movimiento de caderas de espaldas . hasta que comienza un los tambores nos damos aspa de molinos. Y hacemos L con los brazos .nos fromamos en una fila y hacemos una ola. Alice canta el primer parrafo.

_hey, mickey  
your so fine  
your so fine  
you blow my mind  
hey mickey  
hey, hey  
hey mickey  
hey, hey 3x_

hey mickey,  
you've been around all night  
and that's a little long  
you think you've got the right  
and i think you've got it wrong  
but can't you say;goodnight  
so you can take me home mickey _your giving me the chills_

_baby, please_

_baby, don't_

_every night your still_

_leaving me all alone mickey_

_oh mickey_

_what a pity_

_you don't understand_

luego con los pompones los llevvamos hacia adelante .rose hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y yo hice un aspa de molino . luego rose cantaba alice y yo mas volteretas .ahorita vomito .

cause when you say you will

it always means you won't

you take me by the heart

and you take me by the hand

oh mickey

your so pretty

can't you understand

it's guys like you mickey

oh what you do mickey

do mickey

don't break my heart mickey

Genial ahora me toca cantar a mi .esperen acaso ese ruido fue el de la cerradura abrirse aja eso fue eran los chicos edward entro estaba solo aja: travesuras.agarre a edward del cuello de su polo lo sente .

hey mickey,

now when you take me

by the who's

ever gonna know

every time you move

i let a lttle more show

thats something we can use

puce mis piernas alrededor de el acerque mis labios a su oreja y dije:

so don't say no mickey

el me quedo mirando pero en su Mirada acaso habia una chispa de lujuria?

so come on

and give it to me

any way you can

any way you want to do it

i'll take you like a man

oh please

baby please

don't leave me in the dam mickey

solte su polo con fuerza . por su parte las chicas me imitaron . regresamos al baile . Alice se subio en nuestros hombros. Pero los chicos aun seguían babeando.

oh mickey

what a pity

you don't understand

you take me by the heart

and you take me by the hand

oh mickey

your so pretty

can't you understand

it's guys like you mickey

terminamos el baile . alice alzo los brazos agitando sus pompones .rose estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de alice . yo quede abierta de piernas. Los chicos aun no reaccionaban rose se sento encima de emmett y alice hizo lo mismo pero en las piernas de jasper. Y yo me fui a la cocina a tomar un jugo. Estaba tomando mi juguito tranquilamente.

-que y tu no te vas a sentar en mis piernas?-susurró edward . su aliento rozo mi cuello y se me pararon los pelitos .mi corazón latió desbocado.

-pervertido….además tienes enamorada.

-no recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

- si pero eso no cambia nada yo en relaciones no me meto.- soy una idiota porque no me dejo llevar por mi corazón y no por mi cabeza. Además la conversación que había tenido ayer con edward me dejo las cosas claras.

OoOoOflazhbackOoOoo

-hey cullen te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime swan

-te sientes bien con tanya es decir disfrutas de su compañía?- esa fue una pregunta imbecil si son enamorados…

- no

-¿¡que?! Perdón digo porque no si son enamorados,

-verás ella es la chica mas popular de la academia y yo el chico mas popular. Un día decidimos salir juntos pero ella se lo tomo un poquito exagerado.

- cuanto llevan saliendo?

-1 semana

- pero si no te gusta porque sales con ella?

- y eso a ti que?

-imbecil- murmuré entre dientes

- yo también creo eso-dijo muy bajito pero pretendí no escucharlo.

OOoOooOoOo fin del flashbackOoOoOOoO

Edward acerco los labios más a los míos pero yo voltee la cara e hice como si nada hubiera pasado. Quería con todas mis fuerzas besarlo.

-hey ya me voy chicos.

- adiós bella- dijeron al unísono

-bella te llevo?

No le respondí le iba a hacer la ley del silencio en parte la culpa es de el sabia que estaba en un momento de debilidad y se aprovechó.

-bella!!

Cuando estaba a dos pasos de la casa de alice me agarro por el brazo.

-lo lamento esto es culpa mía pero también tuya no debiste provocarme- y ahora me hecha la culpa a mi .esta bien admito que el baile fue un poco subido de tono pero yo no lo intente besar.

-si supongo que en parte fue culpa mia.

-amigos?

Amigos?! Tal vez podría ser un nuevo comienzo, si talvez pero le seguiría haciendo las bromas a tanya. Pese a quien le pese.

-esta bien.

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado como verán edward y bella son amigos y bella como que se pasa con el baile .un adelanto del prox. Cap bella y edward ensayan su coreo y esta bastante atrevida jojo otra cosa una duda ronda mi cabeza edward y bella se van a cenar o ven películas o cualquier otra cosa? Reviews please **

**Besos,**

**Ale **

**cullen**


	5. edward y bella coreo

**Nota de la autora**

**Bueno aquí esta el ensayo de edward y bella se me paso la mano creo!!.enfin otras sorpresas.**

* * *

Estábamos en clase de historia yo me senté al frente esta era una de las pocas clases que me tocaba con edward. En fin todo iba bien hasta que…

-alumnos como saben el domingo es la fiesta de gala de la universidad.- oh no ese dia me tengo que escapar. Felizmente no es obligatoria!!- ES OBLIGATORIA quien falte ese día tendrá 10 puntos menos en todos los cursos- yo y mi estupida boca. Y ahora no tengo vestido ni pareja bueno la pareja no importa pero y el vestido??

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la fiesta de porquería esa y en menos de 5 minutos todos tenían pareja. Y si le preguntaba a edward después de todo somos amigos , los amigos hacen eso no? Me acerque donde el estaba.

--edward … este .. . Quisieras…

- Eddie …. Ay que suerte la fiesta es el dia de nuestro aniversario . – la abeja reina arruinando todo.

-aja como quieras….. bella decias..

-no nada no tiene importancia- se me paso por completo que edward y tanya cumplían nose una semana? … si creo

-el ensayo va ser en el gimnasio alas 4.00

-ok- me quedaban dos horas antes de hacer el ridículo delante de edward. Cuando Salí de la clase de historia habia afiches por todas partes del baile.

En el almuerzo alice y rose estaban hablando de los accesorios el vestido los peinados y esas cosas……tanya estupida y ahora que querra esa…

-ay la pequeña bella no tiene pareja…

-no boy a ir al baile

-sip no tienes pareja perdedora…….lo sabía

No la soportaba. Voy a ir al baile pero solo para demostrarle que no soy una perdedora pero no tengo cita. Quería con todas mis fuerzas que edward me acompañara por ella siempre me pasaban estas cosas la odio.

Después de que terminaran las clases me fui al cuarto y vi una guitarra debía ser de edward no creo que le importe si la uso . comencé a tocar algo que estaba pensando desde hacia tiempo.(**na: supongamos que kel no escribió esta canción)**

_Que difícil es para mí_

_Poder disimular que tu a mi no me importas_

_Siendo en realidad te quiero acá conmigo ahora_

_Quiero ir a tu casa a comer_

_Cocinas para mi esa receta krishna_

_Que siempre te queda mal pero da igual_

_Si te tengo cerca_

_Me gusta tu pelo sin lavar, tu forma de cantar_

_Y tu seguridad cuando empiezas a hablarme mí_

_Pero cuando me voy de aquí_

_Yo solo quiero volver a tenerte cerca tan cerca como pueda_

_Solo quiero olvidarte _

_Me voy a arreglar para ti_

_Tan espectacular que no vas a aguantarte_

_Las ganas ni la ansiedad de estar acá y querer tocarme_

Miercoles las 4.00 ensayo nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Los pasos son súper atrevidos . es como estar seduciendo el uno con el otro . Llegue al gimnasio y edward-papacito cullen . Estaba ahí.

Comenzó a sonar la música

Comenzamos en cunclillas de espaldas y cuando dice come on' nos levantamos , yo camino hacia delante y canto.

**Come on boy ****  
****I've been waiting for somebody ****  
****To pick up my stroll**

**El me cogio de las caderas. Aver rebobinemos me cogio de las caderas!! Y bailamos al compas de la musica puso sus labios en mi cuello y **

**Well don't waste time ****  
****Give me a sign ****  
****Tell me how you wanna roll**

Yo me voltee lo agarre del cuello de la camisa y lo lleve hasta la pared y estuvimos cuerpo a cuerpo nuestros labios estaban bastante cerca.

**I want somebody to speed it up for me ****  
****Then take it down slow ****  
****There's enough room for both**

**Lo jalé otra ves del cuello de la camisa lo lleve hasta la silla y abri mis piernas alrededor de el tal como lo hice ayer pero esta vez le besé todo el cuello y como que comenzé a bailar a su alrededor.**

**Well, I can handle that ****  
****You just gotta show me where it's at ****  
****Are you ready to go ****  
****(Are you ready to go)**

**If you want it ****  
****You already got it ****  
****If you thought it ****  
****It better be what you want ****  
****If you feel it ****  
****It must be real just ****  
****Say the word and imma give you what you want ****  
**

El me jaló e hizo lo mismo pero yo no me deje me deslicé a través de sus piernas. Camine bailando el vino detrás mio me agarro de las caderas y beso el cuello yo me fui hacia atrás y sin querer me atrape yo sola…

**Time is waiting ****  
****We only got 4 minutes to save the world ****  
****No hesitating ****  
****Grab a boy ****  
****Grab a girl ****  
****Time is waiting ****  
****We only got 4 minutes to save the world ****  
****No hesitating ****  
****We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes ****  
**pero a ese juego pueden jugar dos hice lo mismo pero el se paralizo y aproveche para salir de la trampa . este baile esta un poco intenso .comence a mover los hombros el vino de tras mio me deslicé pero el me agarro las manos y me paro de Nuevo estando frente a frente sus manos agarraron mi cara acerco sus labios y ………..

**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey ****  
****Madonna, uh ****  
****You gotta get in line, hop ****  
****Tick tock tick tock tick tock ****  
****That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey ****  
****Madonna, uh ****  
****You gotta get in line, hop ****  
****Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**Voltee la cara lo empuje no muy brusco se aparto y para el gran final……..**

**Breakdown ****  
****Yeah ****  
****(tick tock tick tock tick tock) ****  
****Yeah, uh huh ****  
****(tick tock tick tock tick tock) ****  
****I only got 4 minutes to save the world**

** Mis brazos rodearon su cuello el me cargo mis piernas rodearon su cintura y mis labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de los suyos . me baje lentamente .**

**-gran ensayo- dije entre dientes**

**- muy bueno**

- ya me voy al cuarto

- esperate que te acompaño

Edward era peor que una chica estuve 30 minutos para que terminara recambiarse. Cuando llegamos al cuarto yo y edward teníamos tarea de gastronomía hacer pastelitos. Teníamos todos los ingredientes. hicimos la masa con el azúcar el huevo y otra cosa mas que no recuerdo.

-bella tienes algo … aquí- me embarro toda la masa en la mejilla

-lo pagaras cullen- agarre toda la harina y se la tiré en todo el cabello

-vamos a ver eso swan- me comenzó a tirar huevos. Imbecil nos tiramos un montón de cosas y de pronto del horno comenzó a salir humo

-los pasteles .-gritamos al unísono edward saco los pastelitos del horno yo traje el extintor y de casualidad se lo eché encima de edward y los pastelitos.

-belllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-ay miercoles no era fuego solo humo q imbecil soy!!

- que? No era fuego?

-no, arruinaste los pasteles

-ay lo siento

Edward se pasó lo que quedaba de la noche con su cara de poto y no me dijo una palabra. Pero después pasó algo inesperado.

-hey que tal una película?

-bueno.- este chico si es bipolar

Pusimos asesinato en la carretera. Cada vez que el asesino se encontraba con jane y martín(**na: no se si son los personajes lo vi hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo)** gritaba como loca y enterraba mi cabeza en el pecho de edward. El solo me decia tranquila es solo una película. Después de que la película termino nos fuimos a dormir pero yo no podia tenia la imagen del asesino en mi mente me levante.

-edward puedo dormir contigo?-. me miro con una cara de huh.-es que tengo miedo de que el asesino venga por mi .- el esbozo un gran sonrisa y se hizo a un lado comenzó a besarme la cabeza. No pude resistirme mas.

- edward me acompañarías al baile?- yo ya sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta pero nada cuesta soñar.

-si bella- en ese momento me quede en shock . el beso mi cabeza poco poc iba bajando hasta aproximarse a mis labios.

* * *

**Jaja bueno las deje con el suspenso nose este capitulo no me gusto mucho pero en fin nose cual va a ser el sgt asi que sugerencias lo suplico (ha ha que dramática)**

**Bezotes,**

**Ale**

**Cullen**


	6. conociendo a ema

**Nota de la autora**

**Apreciaria unos cuantos reviews para escribir lo que les guste . espero que este capi les guste : )**

* * *

Después de la respuesta que me dio edward anoche estaba………… alegre supongo pero al dia siguiente no me encontré con ninguno de los cullen excepto con emmett.

-hey emmett a donde se fueron todos?

-a comprar las cosas de la fiesta excepto jasper

-y tu porque no fuiste?

-como se nota que no has ido a comprar con alice eso se llama tortura

-ha ha no puede ser tan malo

-ah no? un día me vistió de chica y debo decir que me enamore de mi mismo.

-ok ema

-ja ja muy graciosa bella

- y que hay de jasper

-le dijo a alice que tenia que presentar un trabajo

-osea eso nos deja a nosotros 3 solos

-aja……..

- y ademas hoy es asueto en la universidad

-ajaaaaaa…….

De pronto miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente como fregar a varias personas pero en especial a tanya simplemente no me cae.

Fuimos a la habitación de emmett estabamos aburridos asi que se me ocurrio algo..

-oye ema sabes si tanya es alérgica a alguna cosa?

-a la pimienta creo porque?

-quieres jugarle una broma?

-claro

-ok mira los dos haremos una comida que tenga pimienta iremos al cuarto de tanya si ella acepta mi plato pero no el tuyo entonces tu tendrás que vestirte de mujer como yo quiera

-y si yo gano?

-haré lo que tu quieras

-entonces tendrás que pasar un día con alice de compras y te usara como muñeca

-trato?

-trato

Nos dimos la mano y manos a la obra como superficial que era tanya le prepare una ensalada con mucha pimienta pero molida para que nadie se diera cuenta. Mientras que emmett preparaba una hamburguesa doble queso con pimienta natural no molida estaba claro quien iba a ganar esta apuesta.

-ema terminaste tu plato?

-sipi

-okey yo voy , dame tu plato

-toma

Fui a la habitación de la zorra de tanya y con mi mejor cara de sufrida la mire.

-tanya enserio lamento todas las bromas que te hice eso estuvo mal .

-hay pequeña imbecil sabia que te retractarías.- mi mandíbula se tensó para que no se me escapara alguna que otra palabrita.

- y como símbolo de paz te traje estos 2 platos : una hamburguesa doble queso y una ensalada súper Light

- estas loca como voy a comer una hamburguesa doble queso.-acercó su nariz al plato.- y encima con pimienta; dame la ensalada súper Light total esta figurita no se mantiene asi nomás.- que figurita imbecil? Bien gorda estas!!1 anda métete al gimnasio .

-si tienes razón adiós im….digo tanya

-adiós bella y ya conseguiste pareja?

-si y no te imaginas quien es

Me fui de su habitación fui a la de emmett que estaba un poco cerca. emmett estaba tirado en el sofá viendo tele.

-bien bella como perdiste el día que iras con alice de compras será el próxima sábado y no saldrás..

-para de alardear emmett; ella acepto la ensalada y no la hamburguesa.

-¿Qué?noooooo no puede ser estan violando mi derecho a ser

-iag no!! Pero anda ponte cómodo que aun tengo que buscar algunas cosas.-en ese momento me acordé que me había traído 2 pelucas rubias con rayitos marrones. Fui corriendo a mi habitación abri el closet saque las dos pelucas y me fui corriendo donde emmett.

-aver ema cual te gusta mas?

-bella son iguales.

-no una tiene trenza y la otra no

-la que no tiene trenza.

-ok ahora me falta la ropa.

-hey ema se molestara rose si tomo prestado su ropa?

-si pero contigo no mucho

-ah ok

Cogí un polo rosado cuello v una falda hasta la rodilla y unas botas de tacón alto.

-toma emmett ponte esto

-pero….pero..

-apuestas son apuestas

-bien

-voy a lacear la peluca.

Le hice un cerquillo a la peluca le pase la plancha y corte un poco las puntas y listo

-ema ponte esto también

-que mas da.

Fui a mi cuarto como loca saque mi maquillaje que eran 3 pequeños bolsitos nuevos aun no los usaba no me gustaba usarlos. Fui como un rayo al cuarto de emmett.

-emmett ya te cambiaste?

-si

-bueno ahora sal

-pero bella….me veo ridiculo

-vamos emmett sal no puedes estar tan mal

-bueno

Emmett salio y debo decir que si fuera un chico me quedaría embobado viendola. Esta era una de mis mejores creaciones ; bueno en realidad la unica.

-wow emmett estas hermosa

-es ema y gracias

-ahora el maquillaje sientate

-toruraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-vamos no voy a ser tan mala.

Le puse a ema una base color carne que le resaltaba sus ojos , un brillo color cereza , sombras color rosa y rubor.

-listo ema.

-wow eso fue rapido

-aja

-y alice se demora horas con el mismo resultado; bueno bella y ahora que?

-vas a caminar por todo el campus y haras el mayor numero de citas ok?

-ok.

Ema camino por todo el campus y se escuchaba silbidos pero yo escuche un grito de horror.

-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.-tanya. Me fui a su habitación .

-tanya ,es swan

-mira lo que me haz hecho imbecil.

-a eras alergica a la pimienta?

-zi

-ah entonces mis sospechas estaban bien adios tanya que te …….me……no que te mueras.-le cerré la puerta en la cara

-sannnnnnnnnnnnn ven aquí

Llegue a la habitación y ema aun seguia con la peluca .pero cuando se quizo acercar ami se calló.

-aaaaaaaaaa no se como ustedes caminan con esas cosas

-yo tampoco, yo uso chatos (na: zapatillas, balerinas los zapatos sin tacos)

-pero consegui 24 citas!!

-eso esta genial pero ahora….

En eso entra jasper y …

-bella porque no me presentas a tu amiga?

-pero jazz ella no….-en eso ema me guiño el ojo como diciéndome yo manejo esto.

-hola señorita

-hola guapo

-como te llamas?

-ema y tu?-

-jasper pero dime jazz

-eres muy guapo

-gracias señorita quisieras salir un dia conmigo?

-claro pero no tienes novia?

-no

-ah no? Porque tu tienes cara de tener novia

-bueno si tengo pero ella no se tiene porque enterar

-ahh y si te muestro algo igual sales conmigo?

-claro

-bueno pero cierra los ojos

Jasper los cerro y entonces emmett se sacó la peluca .

-esta bien guapo abrelos

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh emmett eressssssssss tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-si hermano soy yo y espera a que le diga alice que haces cuando deberías hacer tu trabajo.

-no por favor no le digas

-ruégame

-emmett por favorcito no le digas nada de esto a alice

-esta bien pero me debes un cita

-pero…..bueno esta bien.

Otra vez aburridos tanto así que jasper se quedo dormido. muajaj se me ocurrió una idea.

-emmett quieres que jasper sea nuestra muñeca?

-eso no se pregunta dos veces

Cogí la peluca y con cuidado de no despertarlo se la puce. Una base de maquillaje color huesa le quedaba muy bien le resaltaba todas sus facciones sombras verdes y lso labios color rosa natural. llego alice y

-wow jazzy ese si es un cambio radical

-que hablas alice?

-toma mírate

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Emmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.- antes de que jasper pudiera decir otra cosa emmett salio corriendo y jasper detrás de el . este habia sido un gran día. Pero faltaban tan solo 2dias para el baile. tengo que apurarme .

* * *

**El anterior capitulo y este no me salieron tan bien y no me gustaron y esque tuve un bloqueo y nose me ocurría nada bonito. En el proximo cap. Nose que les gustaría que pasara que edward y bella vallan al claro o a no se donde ustedes quieran y que preguntas se hagan ¬¬ entre ellos**

**Besotes,**

**Ale**

**Cullen **


	7. la apuesta

**Nota de la autora**

**:los personajes no me pertenecen lastimosamente pero puedo manipularlos . lean y diviértanse y reviews ¡!**

**Ojala les guste**

**Enjoy!! : )**

* * *

Mierda. Mañana es el baile y no tengo vestido que hago?. Haber bella relájate respira hondo inhala exhala eso es ahora tranquila. Buen ahora anda al centro comercial y busca un lindo vestido. Fui por mi billetera, SOLO TENGO 300 DOLARES PARA MI VESTIDO ZAPATOS ACCESORIOS Y Y ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estoy perdida miremos la parte positiva de esto de repente halla alguna tienda que este en barata o en oferta total yo no quiero un vestido muy pomposo .

Me subí a mi hermoso auto

- lunes lunes y mas lunes(**na: se me están acabando los días) **este no es el camino me perdí . después de recorrer casi toda la ciudad lo encontré lo encontré .entre a la primera tienda que encontré era gucci si se que en esa tienda esta carísimo pero estan en 50 de descuento. Lo primero que me encontré a la tienda fue la vendedora que por cierto tenia una cara de antipática.

-hola se te ofrece algo?- que voz para mas chillona

-hola , si cuanto esta ese vestido el azul?

-800 dólares incluida la rebaja-¡¿Qué?! Un pedazo de telas 800 dolares un ojo de la cara!!

-ay bueno gracias

-querida un dato en el mercado venden vestidos de tu clase.

-ay querida otro dato mi tio hace muy buenas operaciones a la nariz deberias verlo

Lo necesitas

-imbecil

-idiota

Si decir mas nada Salí de la tienda . fui a otras y el precio no bajaba de 800 dolares y solo por un par de telas horribles. Me dirigía hacia mi auto pero ¿Dónde DEJE MI AUTO?¿DONDE DEJE MI HERMOSO AUTO?.sin querer me metí a un callejón oscuro buscando mi auto pero no lo encontraba entonces sentí pasos detrás de mi ,oh no voltee y 5 hombres me seguian carajo que hago? Corro!! Corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero los hombres estaban apunto de alcanzarme habia corrido mas de dos cuadras . MI HERMOSO SUZUKI SWIFT SE ESTACIONO ENFRENTE MIO .

-SUBE!!

-que demoni….- de pronto me jalaron el brazo. Edward.

-bella que demonios pensabas venir sola por acá?

-estaba buscando mi auto

-se te perdio tu AUTO?

- a cualquiera le pasa

-aja si

-fanfarrón

-como quieras, quieres comer algo?

-no

-creo que no me dejé entender vas a comer algo

-oblígame

-eso haré .- de pronto arranco mi carro . MI CARRO

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-porque tienes mi carro?

-porque las luces se comenzaron a prender como locas

-aja y por eso decidiste entrar a mi auto sin permiso y manejar a donde te diera la regalada gana.

-exacto asi como tu decidiste el otro dia meterte en el baño sin preguntar si estaba ocupado o no

-eso fue un accidente

-olvide mencionar que con mi celular también.-imbecil imbecil imbecil

-ya te dije para que lo queria

-bueno yo quería tu auto para poder buscarte

-esta bien dejémoslo ahí

-prefieres un fast food (comida rápida)o un restaurant?

-macdonalds

Dio una rápida vuelta y ya estábamos ahí . se bajó primero y me abrió la puerta.

-gracias

-de nada

Todo el mundo nos miraba claro como no nos van a mirar si estamos devuelta en el macdonalds del campus!! Llegamos a la caja y la cajera era una de las ratitas de tanya : Catherine carajo ahora la va llamar y le va a contar y va a destruir me felicidad. Después de que edward pidio le dije que tenia que ir al baño pero me fui donde Catherine.

-crabgrass

-swan que deseas

-se que tu y tanya son como uña y mugre pero te rogaría que no le contaras a tanya lo que acabas de ver

-que te hace pensar que te obedeceré.-mierda eso era cierto ya se el turco del tu ya sabes.

-mira crabgrass yo se la cosa que no quieres que sepa tanya del tu ya sabes asi que si no quieres que la cosa del tu ya sabes se entere todo el campus por un mensaje masivo no le digas a tanya lo de esta noche ok?

-ya ya ya pero no le digas a tanya que me viste besándome con mike mientras estaba con Eric .- es una completa imbecil cayo en el juego si lo pienso bien podía chantajearla con eso cada vez que quería saber un secreto que mala soy.-trato swan?

-trato crabgrass

Nos dimos la mano y ella me sonrió . me fui directo a la mesa donde estaba edward por dios que cuero se veia en esa posición ; estaba recostado sobre la silla con su mentón sobre su mano. Que hot!!

-aquí esta tu orden de….

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

Mi celular y quien llama? La resbalosa de tanya . pero por garantía si me dice algo malo aquí esta edward .puce el altavoz

-hola?

-imbecil ¿Cómo estas?

-hola tanya ahí pues me puedo quejar y tu?

-genial cambiando de tema

- si dime

-te gustaron mis amiguitos que te mande en el callejón?

-asi que fuiste tu.-edward estaba entre frustrado y avergonzado? Pero por que?

-si ,pero miralo por el lado bueno ya perdiste tu virginidad

Miercoles quien le contó eso?-y tu como sabes eso?

-vamos swan todo el campus sabe que tu eres la unica virgen hasta los chicos ,porque otra razón están interesados en ti porque eres bonita? No lo creo solo quieren saber como se siente quitarle la virginidad a una chica

-y las de la tienda?

-ay pensé que te diste cuenta del parecido son mis primas

- y mi auto?

-esque sabes? Mi empleada tiene el mismo carro que tu asi que le entro la llave lo estacione bien lejos lo encontraste?

-si

-suerte

-pero dime mis amigos hicieron un buen trabajo?

-porque no vas a ver en el hospital?

-que?!

-esque creo que los deje tetraplejicos

-osea que no tuvieron se..

-no tanya aun nos soy como tu …..creo que eso tiene un nombre .. asi prostituta

-ya niña envidiosa

-de que?

-de mi vida tengo el chico perfecto, soy porrista la vida perfecta

-creo que por ti no siento mas que lastima

-no yo lo siento por ti todos los chicos han hecho apuestas hasta el mismo edward sabes que aposto?

-…

-bueno supongo que la noticia te afecto bueno aposto lo mismo que todos solo que conmigo quien te quita la virginidad primero yo aposte por mis amigos claro esta y el bueno porque podía persuadirte y … bueno tu ya sabes.- de pronto una lagrima se derramo por mi rostro maldito mentiroso!!

-muérete tanya

-bueno lo que digo es verdad

-te odio

-yo igual adiós querida bella

Cerré el celular me pare Salí corriendo maldito estupido solo me uso para una apuesta.

-BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA espera.- maldición el tenia las llaves de mi auto. Pero el no me puede llevar . a quien llamo? emmett.apagado.rose.apagado ok no quiero saber que hacen esos dos alice:

-hola en este momento estoy ocupada llama en otro momento si??gracias.-ok ahora mi única esperanza es jasper.esta timbrando!! Siiii

-hola

-hola jasper soy bella

-hola bella dime

-jasper tu crees que me puedas venir a recoger al macdonalds del campus

-si estoy justo en el estacionamiento

-gracias al cielo

-pero ha pasado algo y tu auto?

-bueno te lo contare luego

-ok sabes cual es mi auto?

-no

-es el suzuki sedan sx4 plateado

-wow hermoso auto.- pero no tanto como mi bb.

-gracias

-te veo luego

Encontré su auto y justo cuando iba a caminar sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme .

-que quieres?

-hablar contigo

-quee como quieres que hable contigo después de que apostaste eso? Eres un maldito mentiroso imbecil irracional estupido…

-bella dejame hablar

-que te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo? Y yo que creí que te gu….-deje la frase inconclusa era una tonta yo gustarle a el ni ensueños baje la cabeza y deje resbalar una lagrima y me voltee .

-bella

-humm.- me voltee y sentí sus frios labios sobre los míos pero nuestro tacto era tan calido no queria separarme de el . el beso era mágico lastima que ese fue nuestro primer y ultimo beso pero tenia que disfrutarlo al máximo asi que lo apreté con mas fuerza contra mi. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

-lo siento eso estuvo mal.-dije

-no bella.- me levanto la mandíbula con su mano derecha.- tu me gustas también.- solo eso basto para que nos besáramos otra ves.

* * *

**Ai buenas y malas noticias **

**Las buenas son que …ya se viene el baile y si aun va ir al baile bella con que vestido si no tiene? ya verán . las malas son que me voy de viaje el miercoles pero actualizare si puedo igual no me voy por mucho timpo estaré de vuelta elprox.miercoles . reviewsssss!! please **

**Cuídense mucho,**

**Besos **

**Ale**

**Cullen:)**


	8. baile y el final

**Comienza justo después del anterior cap.**

**Enjoy!!xD**

* * *

-pero aun no terminas con tanya.-yo y mi cordura teníamos que arruinar buenos momentos.

-lo haré cuando sea el momento adecuado.-eso me molesto bastante. Imbecil .si yo le gustaba….

-entonces permiso.- se separe de el y me fui al carro de jasper. abrí la puerta me subí y la cerré antes de que el pudiera tocarme.

-entonces tu y mi hermano…

-no jasper .- le respondí tratando de calmar mi furia

-bueno… a tu habitación no?

-si antes de que llegue edward si puedes..

-ay que lindo la primera pelea…

-jasper te dije que no

-bueno ,bueno me dijiste que me ibas a contar lo que paso.-le conte todo el rollo; cuando le conte lo de la apuesta sin querer se me escaparon las lagrimas porque después de todo por mas fuerte que parezca no lo soy .

-edward no haría esas cosas

-no lo se jasper

-pero cuando le dijiste que aun no terminaba con tanya.

-el exactamente te dijo eso?

-si

-entonces esto es lo que vas a hacer anda al baile pero ya no dejes que el te lleve ;llega tarde justo para la coronación del rey y la reina del baile baja por las escaleras principales yo me encargo de que el reflector te enfoque asi edward se va morir cuando te vea llegar asi. ahora el vestido ayuda bastante

-mierda

-¿que pasa?

-no tengo el vestido.-piensa piensa piensa .listo. reneé .le marqué a reneé

-alo?

-hola mama soy yo

-bella!!

-mama me vas a dejar sorda

-que necesitas hija

-tienes un vestido que me puedas prestar esque mañana es el baile de mi universidad y no he conseguido un vestido.

-tengo una idea perfecta

-siiii

-te voy a mandar el vestido de mi boda

-el de tu boda estas loca?

-pero hija ya me divorcie de tu padre además te va a quedar a la perfección.

-pero mama

-es eso o te quedas sin vestido.-bueno si quería deslumbrar a edward ni modo tengo que usar un vestido de novia

-esta bien

-entonces te lo mando ahora mismo a mas tardar llegara dentro de 2 horas.

-gracias mama te amo.

-Yo también bella adios

-bye.

Cerré el celular y todo estaba listo para mañana el baile solo que el vestido de mama era un poco raro para mi gusto era strapples con brillos en la parte del top y la cola bueno no tenia asi que no tenia seria problema y la parte de abajo era como arrugada**(na:el vestido y el peinado en mi perfil)** y los zapatos como no tengo usare converse blancas con brillos ,en el cabello me haré bucles la raya al costado con un gancho blanco con brillos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estabamos en mi cuarto y mi hermoso auto estaba estacionado.

-lo siento el maneja como un animal.

-no es tu culpa jazz adiós

-adiós bella.

Que carajo y ahora? Que le digo?! Voy a hacer lo que me dijo jasper ignorarlo. entré el momento de la verdad.

-bella lo lamento no quise decir eso

No le dije nada cerré la puerta del baño con fuerza Sali ya cambiada.

-bella no me ignores.-ya no puedo mas tengo que hablarle.

-dime

-bella no quise decir eso

-entonces…

-voy a terminar con ella mañana en el baile.

-te felicito

-bella mañana me acompañaras al baile verdad?

-no voy a ir

-¿¡que?!

-no le quiero ver la cara a tany digo….perdón….tu linda enamorada

-pero bella

-no voy

-te bajaran 10 puntos en todos los cursos.-por la ptm me agarró

-no si presento justificación

-como quieras

-exacto

-por cierto te llego esto.-wow esta ves mama si había sido rápida y mucho .lo abrí pero un poco para ver si era el vestido y si lo era y mucho mas bonita de lo que lo recordaba.

-que es?

-mi vestido

-entonces vas?

-no solo que mama cree que si ,bueno adios edward.-el se paro para darme un beso pero yo de frente me di la vuelta y mi cabello le golpeo la cara .

-bien como quieras bella si vas a jugar asi yo también puedo; arrimate

-nooooo

-hazlo

-no ¡no boy a dormir contigo.

-la ultima vez yo gané

-fue la primera y la ultima

-no lo creo.- se metio en la cama y yo me voltee de espaldas pero el me abrazo por detrás.

-edward necesito ir al baño.- se arrimo pero yo no iba al baño me fui a su cama sin que el se diera cuenta

-bella si me di cuenta , me voy a ir para allá

-intentalo

Edward se paró y se fue a la otra cama y esta ves me volteo para su lado me miro a los ojos.

-que te pasa?

-nada

-ya te pedí perdón bella

- disculpas aceptadas

-bella…..

-si me disculpas edward tengo sueño y quiero dormir.-me voltee y no le vi La cara más por esa noche.

Genial hoy es el baile. Comencé a pasar la mano por mi cama buscando algún rastro de edward pero en ves de eso encontré pétalos? Petalos!! Abri los ojos y por toda la habitación habían rosas blancas y también encontré un carta.

_Bella:_

_Te pido mil veces perdón por lo de ayer en la noche en macdonald y lo que pasó cuando regresamos._

_En verdad deseo que me acompañes al baile pero es decisión tuya_

_Edward._

_PD .si no te desperté antes es porque ayer no dormiste bien pero aun puedes llegar al baile_

Esa nota a pesar de las pocas palabras que tenia decia mucho . pero que hora es? Dios mio son las 7.00 de la noche el baile comienza ahora mismo y no me he bañado ni cambiado ni nada ok. Manos a la obra. Me bañe me hice bucles en el pelo me puce el vestido que me demoro mas o menos 30 minutos mas lo que me hice en el cabello 1 hora carajo no boy a llegar!! Me puce mis converse con brillo que es un poco difícil si tienes un vestido de novia puesto. el gancho para el cabello y listo . son las 8.30 la coronación del rey y la reina es media hora.

Entre a mi auto pero no prendía ayyy no bb no me puedes hacer esto yo que te he cuidado con todo mi cariño no me hagas esto. vamosssssssssss.

Siiiiiiii arrancó me fui directo al baile las puertas cerradas y sabes que? Esta lloviendo donde esta el maldito paraguas ¡!.el maldito paraguas blanco esto parece a la novia en fuga!! Felizmente en las puertas no habia nadie busque las esaleras principales busque a jasper con la mirada y el me hizo un quiño para que bajara las escaleras. pisé el primer escalón y los reflectores estaban en mi al igual que las miradas estaban apunto de coronar al rey y la reina la verdad no me importaría si fuera edward y tanya que se pudra la pareja perfecta. Me podrían estar mirando por el vestido que tenia pero me importaba que edward me mirase y lo hizo de hecho la resbalosa también lo hizo. Agarró el micrófono

-bueno sigamos con la coronación

-este si…huh?

-mike deja de mirar a bella

-claro tanya

-el rey es ….edward cullen y la reina

-yo por supuesto

-si …..bueno.-tanya le mandó una mirada asesina.-si eres tu tanya.-los dos subieron para que la coronaran por que edward no acepto su corona de rey. Y luego todos los chicos pidieron beso ah no conmigo aquí esas asquerosidades no señor estaba apunto de salir..

-tengo que decir algo chicos.-edward agarró el micrófono .- tanya terminamos.-what!!1 edward estas loco..

-¿¡que?! NO MEPUEDES HACER ESTO CON TODOS AQUÍ ESTAS ROMPIENDO CONMIGO POR ESA COSA?.-a mi nadie me llama cosa ¡! Que se ha creído esa puta.

-tanya bella no es una cosa y si, termino contigo por ella estoy enamorado de bella.- encerio el dijo eso? Me va a dar paro cardíaco y otra ves los reflectores en mi .JASPER para de jugar con las luces!!

-me las vas pagar swan!!.- dicho esto tanya se fue y yo estaba por seguirle los pasos ..

-BELLA ¡! Lamento esto debí hacerlo antes perdóname .- ay dios mió se ve tan lindo cuando ruega pensándolo bien siempre se ve lindo. los chicos no me ayudaban estaban con un coro de perdónalo ¡!1 lo mire a los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa. Habló con el dj y se acerco hacia a mi. Me abrazó.

-te ves hermosa.-susurró en mi oido. otra ves reflectores en mi….digo…en nosotros.- bailas conmigo?

-si

Me llevó al centro de la pista de baile y comenzó a sonar desde que te vi era la canción perfecta. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura . era el mejor día de mi vida a pesar de esos momentos previos que los volvería a vivir si tienen un final como este

Algun dia nos juramos

ser amigos hasta el fin

hoy me animo a confesarte

lo que yo siento por ti

dia a dia me pregunto

que le digo al corazon

que se siente abandonado

derretido por tu amor

comenzó a cantar oh no canta perfecto y aunque no seas enamorados esta sería nuestra canción

sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

no puedo disimular

yo lo siento amiga mia

yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

desde que te vi

todo es tan distinto para mi

porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi

desde que te vi

supe que eras solo para mi

que mi vida eres tu

y la quiero vivir junto a ti

desde que te vi

entonces comenzó a cantar pero solo para mi ese talvez fue el mejor momento de la noche.

ya no aguanto lo que siento

y no puedo fingir mas

Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo

valgo con mi soledad

hice todo por no amarte

me esacape de esta pasion

imposible es olvidarte

hoy necesito tu amor

sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

no puedo disimular

yo lo siento amiga mia

yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.

Desde que te vi

Sin querer solté una lagrima . todos aplaudieron el me secó la lagrima que solté.

-bella tu me gustas y mucho.

-te quiero edward

-te quiero bella.

Y justo cuando pensé que no podía ser mejor la gente se iba dejándonos el salón para nosotros dos. Había un pequeño jardín con una pileta y rosas por doquier pero el jardín estaba apagado; también había un banca adornada con rosas blancas como las que me dio en la mañana. nos sentamos un rato y simplemente miramos las estrellas. De pronto el se arrodillo y yo me paré.

-edward que demoni…-entonces el puso su dedo para que hiciera silencio

-bella quisieras ser mi enamorada?.- en ese momento todo el jardín se ilumino y la pileta comenzó a botar agua de color rosa? Si rosa ; al costado mío habían dos faros iluminando a edward.

-si edward …. Si quiero .- edward se paro y me besó. Era un beso donde expresaba amor ,pasión , todo lo que sentía por mi y yo se lo devolví con todo lo que había en mi ser.

Nos sentamos otra ves en ese momento pasó una estrella fugaz .hoy no podia ser mas perfecto. que pedí? Que edward siempre estuviera ahí para mi no importa como pero me basta que este conmigo. El me beso la cabeza y nos quedamos sentados ahí mirando las estrellas.

* * *

**Me gusto el final quien no quiere estar así con edward...**

**en fin que quieren que pase el prox. Capi? El vestido de bella esta en mi perfil edward bueno tiene un terno se supone. Soy mala dejo la historia en el mejor momento muaajajjaaj.**

**ojala les haya gustado**

**Besotes,**

**Ale**

**Cullen :) **


	9. la torcedura

Llevaba saliendo con Edward tres semanas el era tan lindo tan tierno tan ahhhhhh me encanta simplemente ; aunque se algún día cuando se de cuenta con la cosa que esta saliendo va a terminar conmigo pero por ahora disfrutare.

-en que piensas princesa?.- como me encanta que me llame así

- huh?...no en nada

-quieres ir al cine mas tarde?

-si quiero pero…no puedo tengo ensayo de la coreo

-bueno entonces te paso a recoger

-si

-mi amor nuestro ensayo es mañana y la presentación es pasado mañana no lo olvides.

-no lo olvido ….ya me voy si quiero llegar al ensayo.- le di un beso en los labios y el me apretó mas contra el y el beso fue mas duradero.

-te amo princesa

-te amo Eddy .-a Edward no le gustaba que yo le dijera Eddy creo que le hacia recordar a tanya pero asi le decía Eddy. Me puso una cara de pocos amigos y yo me fui directo al gimnasio ahí estban rose y alice ya cambiadas

-hola chicas

-hola bella.-dijeron al unisono.

Me fui a cambiar Y cuando estaba a punto de salir de los vestidores vi a la bruja de tanya en el gimnasio como barriendo algo ….esperen tanya barriendo? No vi mal Sali como si nada de los vestidores pero ella se fue cuando me vio y ahora que le pasa a esta?

-bella quiero que tu y rose practiquen esa voltereta que dan justo antes de terminar.- primero lo hizo rose y como que al final se resbalo pero no se noto y ahora a mi ; todo estaba perfecto hasta el final ….what a fuck! Me caí.

-bella estas bien?

-si alice ahora me levanto dame un minuto.- oh no no puede ser no me esta pasando a mi no me puedo levantar mi tobillo me mata.

-bella te puedes levantar?

-no.- rose comenzó a tocarme mi tobillo con delicadeza para ver que tenia .

-si te torciste el tobillo pero no ha sido muy grave te pondré una venda pero no vas a poder hacer algún esfuerzo hasta dentro de una semana.

-y el baile?

-nuestro baile es la próxima semana asi que estarás bien el baile de parejas es dentro de dos días.- carajo y ahora que hago? Ya no voy a bailar con Edward y el biale estaba perfecto desde que salía con Edward teníamos mucha mas confianza.

-bueno ya me voy.

-espera un momento

-rose , alice yo puedo sola

-emmett sal de ahí se perfectamente que me estas viendo como te pedí que no lo hicieras ven en este instante.

-lo lamento rose.- emmett hizo esos pucheros que derriten a cualquiera en un segundo

-esta bien te perdono

-que necesitas rose?

- ayuda a bella a ir a su cuarto

-esta bien

-adiós chicas

-adios bella

Luego sentí que unos brazos me elevaban del suelo .emmett. acaso no me escucharon puedo sola es una simple torcedura me han pasado cosas peores.

-emmett bajame!!

-no rose dijo que te dejara sana y salva en tu cuarto

-ya emmett esta bien pero antes podemos ir a la sala de profesores?

-esta bien.

Emmett arranco mi auto y nos fuimos a la sala de profesora para que pudiera hablar con la sra.coughman

-sra. Coughman?

-que desea srta.swan?

-es que hoy me torci el tobillo y bueno la coreografia se presenta en dos días quería preguntarle si yo y mi pareja podíamos presentarla la próxima semana

-bueno como usted es la que se fracturo el tobillo usted puede presentarla la próxima semana.

-y que hay de Edward?

-pues el bueno la presenta pasado mañana pero con la srta.tanya.-que!!1no!! demonios no puede ser

-pero sra. Nuestra coreografía ya esta hecha y lista

-estoy segura de que la srta. Tanya va a aprender la coreografía muy rápido

-pero y yo con quien voy a bailar yo?

-con el sr.tyler

-que!! Pero el ya tiene pareja

-srta. No cuestione mis decisiones

-vieja idiota

-disculpe

-lo que escucho

-basta va a presentar la coreografía el mismo día y con la misma pareja.

-eso es injusto entonces por que no lo presento con Edward?

-me vuelve a cuestionar y va ir camino a la oficina del directo.

Sali de la oficina de la sala de profesores esto era totalmente injusto si voy a presentar la coreografia el mismo dia porque no con Edward!! Esto me huele a basura esto me huele a tanya yo la mato ………..ahhhhhhh…..como la odio

Ven a mi, te cuidare

te besare esos ojitos tan dulces

y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi

te buscaré

y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó

ven a mi

mi celular y para mejorar mi suerte de hoy adivinen? Si es tanya

-hola

-hola basurita

-que quieres?

-lamento lo de tu tobillo

-tu como sabes eso?

-es que yo fui la autora de eso

-que hiciste imbécil?

-encere el piso antes de que tu salieras de los vestidores

-y porque rose ni alice lo vieron

-hice que el profe las llamara

-pero rose no se callo

-eso fue pura suerte cuando alice te pidió que hicieras esa voltereta supe que era mi dia de suerte la idea era que se cayeran las 3.

-imbecil

-como quieras pero yo voy a bailar con Edward

-como sabes que vas a bialr con Edward?

-chantajee a la profe para que me dejara bailar con Edward si es que algo te pasaba

-acaso no te entra que Edward no te quiere

-edward aun me quiere solo que no se da cuenta

-tu eres la que no se da cuenta

-edward solo te utiliza bella eres un juego ….no eres nada

-eres una maldita mentirosa

-hay ¡! Como me conmueve el corazón estas llorando

-callate

-no importa solo te llamaba para decirte que la canción que vas a bailar con Tyler o es dirty o toxic.

Le colgué corrí hasta mi auto que no estaba muy lejos y para mi suerte emmett estaba hablando con Edward. genial! me metí al auto lo mas rápido que pude arranqué el auto y me fui lo mas rápido que pude. Pero no estaba sola un flameante volvo c70 plateado me seguía me movía a la izquierda. estacione en un pequeño prado Sali del auto y corri lo mas rápido que pude que no fue mucho porque unos fuertes brazos impidieron que siguiera corriendo

-sueltame-

-bella por que lloras?

-nada

-una persona normal no llora por nada

-entonces estoy loca

-cierto una persona cuerda no sale tan rápido del estacionamiento y no viene hasta aquí por nada

-tonto

Camine un poco mas o debería decir cojee? Mi tobillo me mataba así que me tuve que sentar.

-que te paso?

-me torcí el tobillo

- y como se supone que vas a bailar?

-esque ya no voy a bailar contigo

-que?

-vas a bailar con tanya

-y por eso lloras princesa?

-en parte

-y la otra parte…

-toma escucha .-le di mi celular la conversación estaba grabada era un defecto del celular que le puso Charlie para ver si me encontraba un novio escondido,. Después de que Edward escuchara la conversación tenia una cara de dolor odiaba verlo así.

-sabes porque me duele escuchar esto?

No era capaz de hablar así que negué con la cabeza

-porque después de las muchas veces que te he dicho que te amo le creíste. Creíste que tu eras un simple juego.

-lo siento es que en parte ella tiene razón mirate a ti eres guapísimo y por mas que deteste decirlo ella también y yo…..bueno ….yo….nada resalta en mi.

-ah no? Y esos preciosos ojos color chocolates que hipnotizan y esa boca… esa boca me mata.-cuando dijo eso me sonroje tanto que baje la cabeza pero el me la levanto –adoro cuando te sonrojas..princesa tu no eres un juego para mi te amo con todo mi ser eres mi sol personal.

-solo eso me importa.- con mis dos manos agarre su rostro y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por el y el me apretó con mas fuerza.

-por cierto no vas a bailar con Tyler

-y entonces

-sigues bailando conmigo

-edward que vas a hacer?

-ya vas a ver

* * *

**Bueno bueno yo tampoco se que va ser Edward jajaja sugerenciasy perdón por la tardanza …ojala les haya gustado y otra dirty o toxic las dos me gustan mucho…**

**Reviews please**

**Besotes**

**Ale**

**Cullen : )**


	10. DIRTY

Regresamos a mi auto justo directo a la sala de profesores a hablar con la vieja rabo verde esa como la odio .

-señora coughman.- Edward dijo con una voz seductora que jamas había oído me derrito tan solo al escucharla.

-edward.- hey ¡! Es mi enamorado mas respeto. estaba apunto de decir algo pero ed Ward me apretó la mano con mas fuerza para que no dijera nada.

-miss lo que pasa esque mi pareja se fracturo el tobillo y quería decirle si lo podíamos presentar la coreografia la próxima semana.

-me temo Edward que.-edward se acercó un poco mas a ella la estaba seduciendo y la señora estab hiperventilando y yo…yo estoy celosa.-que no se puede usted es con tanya.

-bueno si no se puede hacer nada…-que se rindió tan fácilmente osea que quiere bailar con tanya claro quien no quiere bailar con tremendo cuerpazo que se maneja la bestia esa.

-si no se puede hacer nada Edward vámonos además estoy contenta con la pareja que me toco.- si yo estoy celosa ahora el también lo puede estar si yo bailo con Tyler además ya bastante molesta estoy de que el baile con tanya.

-estas segura?

-totalmente

-entonces regresemos a la habitación

-ok yo manejo

-ah….estas bien.

Muchos dicen que manejo como loca pero es que me encanta la velocidad pero desde hoy comienza la misión seducir a Edward. Muajaja si tanya baila con el este es el precio que tiene que pagar. Mire a mi costado y Edward tenia la mirada fija en el contador de velocidad

-asustado?

-puedes bajar la velocidad?

-vamos mas confianza encima que vamos lento

-lento!!

-si

-bella casi chocas

-encerio? No lo vi

-bella baja la velocidad

-no va a ser necesario ya llegamos

Edward salió del auto con una cara de frustrado no fue tan malo o si?

-al fin tierra firme

-exagerado

Entramos a la habitación y como siempre estaba ordenado? Que milagro!! Y la cena hecha que genial mejor me voy a cambiar.

-voy a ir a cambiarme y después quiero saber quien eres y que hiciste con Edward.-el solo sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me derrite. hoy era el momento perfecto para usar una esas pijamas que renee me compro . era un strapples pegadito rosado y un short chiquito y pegadito de un rosado mas oscuro. Sali del baño y Edward m estaba mirando acaso detecte un toque de lujuria en su mirada? ummm creo que si osea el plan funciona ye!!

-edward!! Edward!!

-huh?...te ves Hermosa princesa

-gracias…pero seguro que Tanya se veria mucho mejor.- murmure para mi misma y como Edward estaba tan distraído mirándome que no me escucho.vino y me abrazo por atrás.

-te amo princesa

- yo también te amo Edward

-vamos a comer.

Después de comer ya estaba cansada hora de dormir!! Edward puso una película de terror lo que hacia que cada ves que la chica se encontrase con algo o gritase me acurrucaba mas contra Edward. Esperen el ya tenia planeado esto osea que el sabia que lo estaba seduciendo esto es jugar sucio Edward cullen!!

-edward ya me voy a dormir

-quieres que te acompañe?

-no yo duermo solita

-no?

-no

-entonces hasta mañana princesa.- me recostó sobre la cama me arropo y me dio un beso a la frente.

-no te rías pero pareces renee cuando yo tenia 6 años.- el solo sonrió y se fue a su cama era hora de llamar a reneé siempre dicen que los remedios caseros funcionan.

-hola

-hola ma so yo

-bella que necesitas

-bueno es que me torci el tobillo

-es la quinta ves que pasa esto en un año hija

-si lo se mama pero que me pongo para que este bien otra vez

-mira en tu maleta hay una crema de baba de cangrejo

-iag y me la tengo que poner?

- no le tomas foto obvio que si pues

-bueno me la pongo y que?

-si te la pones toda la noche ya vas a estar como nueva al día siguiente.

-gracias ma

-de nada bella y por favor ya no mas torceduras

-no te prometo nada pero hare lo que pueda

Le colgué a reneé y me fui a mi neceser con cuidado de no despertar a Edward quien dormía profundamente. Si victoria la encontré!! me puse un poco de la cremita q por cierto olia a chocolate? Me habré equivocado? No la crema dice baba de cangrejo y esto huele a chocolate ok esto es raro

Me desperté con los rayos de sol sobre mi cara y al costado mio había una nota

_Bella:_

_Bella durmiente no te desperté muy temprano para que no te molestaras me fui para ensayar con tanya al gimnasio no te preocupes no va a pasar nada malo te lo prometo_

_Edward_

_Pd. Te amo_

Ah no muy tarde Edward cullen ya me moleste y tu y la arpía solos en el gimnasio confio en ti Edward pero no en la basura de tanya. Me levante y la crema con olor a chocolate sirvió estoy bien ¡!.

-hola Tyler

-hola bella

-sabes nos agruparon para la coreografia

-pense que eras con cullen

-yo también

-que paso?

-larga historia

-bueno cuando ensayamos

-estaba pensando ahora mismo en el gimnasio

-y la canción?

-es dirty

-wow coreografia fuerte

-si …bueno te veo alla

-si bella adiós

-adios

Me fui a cambiar ahhhhhhhhhhhh ya se me voy a poner ese short pequeño con una falda encima unas converse hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y un polo pegado me hice una cola de caballo y listo. me fui hasta el gimnasio con mi auto llegue tan rápido que vi a tanya y Edward comenzando a ensayar de nuevo. tanya le bailaba y Edward huía de ella ; ella lo agarraba del cuello Edward se soltaba tanya lo sentó y comenzó a bailarle pero esta ves Edward no se movió tanya se volteo e iban a besarse no enfrente de mi no porfavor!! Edward eres un maldito mentiroso aun t gusta ella siempre me mientes. entre al gimnasio abriendo las puertas plegables al máximo.

-lamento interrumpir la tan linda escenita

-bella…yo…yo

-bien hecho swan lo arruinaste

-ah por mi sigan que yo me tapo los ojos

-imbecil

-resbalosa

-nerd

-cuadrada

-calla imbécil

-que pasa te quedaste sin insultos tanyita

-yo..yo

-si lo sabia

-bella ..yo

-no digas nada Edward

-pero

-como sea ahorita voy a ensayar asi que ADIOS

-nos quedamos.- dijeron al unisono

-como quieran.

Espere a Tyler que no fueron mas de 5 minutos de tortura porque Edward quería explicarme lo que había visto pero saben que? No. el siempre es as'i y por mas que deteste decirlo todas las palabras que me dijo en el claro eran mentira es mas no le voy a volver a hablar!! No quiero que me diga mas mentiras.

-hola ty

-hola bells

-comenzamos?

-si

La música sono yo me quede inmóvil y Tyler se bajo la gorra

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

Ahi me movi abri lo brazos y como estaba con falda comenze a mover mis caderas di dos pasos adelante . brazos adelante movi mi ustedes saben que para adelante y atrás tyler vino detrás de mi e hizo lo mismo me voltee y comenze a agacharme y el seguía parado mire a edward y el me miraba con la boca abierta me voltee y Tyler paso su mano por mi silueta pero no me toco solo fue encima yo me fui hacia atrás Tyler me seguio luego nos fuimos directamente donde estaba Edward solo como a dos pasos donde estaba el yo estaba me agache moviendo mis caderas cuando me termine de agachar abri mis piernas justo como en el video Tyler lo único que hizo fue moverse de lado a lado . luego yo rode por el pisome levante como haciendo abdominales luego me voltee y quede cara a cara al techo luego Tyler me jalo por el suelo de 

tal manera que me levante mientras me jalaba me termino de jalar y quedamos cara a cara y para el gran final Tyler se echo el el piso y yo lo rodee con la piernas y me acerque a el cunato mas pude o debería decir me acerque a sus labios.

-hey gran ensayo

-si grandioso

-nos vemos mañana en la presentación

-si

Después de que Tyler se fue yo arregle mis cosas cuando estaba lista para irme unos fuertes brazos me agarraron.

-bella escúchame

-no quiero

-bella lo que paso….

* * *

**Bueno los dejare con la duda .. i bueno tienen el derecho de tirarme tomates y lechugas y todo tipo de verduras porque estoy con un bloqueo de escritora . reviews please**

**Besotes**

**Ale**

**Cullen ******


	11. la cancion

-bella asi termina el baile .- aja si no soy imbécil!

-edward no nací ayer, suéltame!

-bella porque no me crees?

-no es tan difícil de ver. Tanya es mucho mas bonita que yo ahí lo tienes ,ahora suéltame!

-que? A mi no me gusta tanya

-aja si, suéltame!!.-como Edward no me soltaba le di una patada en el estomago pero fue por casualidad. El hizo una mueca de dolor y yo mumuré lo siento. Sali corriendo lo mas rápido posible me subí al auto y fui al pequeño prado donde fui la otra vez. Me sente y mire a la luna llena tal vez Edward no era para mi, pero yo lo amo mas que a mi vida. No se cuanto tiempo paso 2 o 3 horas de repente . me fui a mi auto y genial no arranca!! Al único que puedo llamar es a Edward pero no!! Como lo voy a llamar si yo estoy molesta .

A quien llamo?...y ni siquiera puedo ir caminando esta muy lejos.EMMETT. si el me tiene que ayudar .su celular esta apagado al igual que el de rose ; el de jasper también y el único que me queda alice.

-hola?

-alice soy bella

-dime bella que pasa?

-mi auto no arranca y quería ver si me puedes…

-recoger?

-si

-ok no hay problema

-gracias

-donde estas?

-conoces un pequeño prado que esta saliendo del campus

-wow si lo conozco pero me voy a demorar es muy lejos

-no hay problema

-ok te veo pronto

-adios.- colgué el celular y me senté otra ves a ver las estrellas y paso una estrella fugaz como la noche del baile pero esta vez no pedí nada y la mire alejándose y me acorde de lo que mama me había dicho cuando era niña . "muchas veces el amor que mas anhelamos es el que no podemos tener". Y eso empezaba a tener sentido ahora.

La bocina del carro de alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-hola alice

-hey bells

-gracias por venir

-no hay problema déjame echarle un vistazo a tu auto.

Alice reviso mi auto y no se tardo mucho yo seguía mirando las estrellas .

-listo ya esta arreglado

-gracias alice

-pasa algo?

-no nada

-bella sabes? No mientes bien

-si lo se es que …- vamos bella piensa rápido.- estaba pensando en mi papa

-no te preocupes bella dentro de 2 semanas nos vamos de vacaciones y lo vas a ver.

-alice el murió

-oh lo siento

-no te preocupes

-y a donde vas a ir en tus vacaciones

-me voy a quedar aquí.

-y tu mama?

-mi mama recien se ha casado y no quiero interferir en su matrimonio.

-si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte con nosotros

- no te preocupes yo me quedo aquí

-oh bueno pero si cambias de opinión.

-tu serás la primera en saberlo.

-bueno bella como tu bebe ya esta arreglado yo me voy

-alice gracias totales

-de nada

Me subí a mi auto y mi bebe estaba como nuevo . mientras iba camino a la habitación estaba pensando como encarar a Edward. Tal vez si lo ignoro … si pero esta vez no me tengo que rendir. Bueno este es el momento de la verdad.

-hola bella donde has estado me tenias preocupado.

-…

-bella no por favor no , no me ignores

-…-si te voy a ignorar

-bella háblame

-…-no quiero

- bueno como no me vas a hablar.- Edward se me acerco y me comenzó a besar el cuello hasta que llego a mis labios. Eso no es justo eso es trampa!! Edward detente.

-para detenerme solo tienes que hablarme.

-…- no necesariamente. Le di un codazo agarre una libreta y escribi**(lo cursiva es lo que bella escribe)**

-_no molestes_

_-_bella no te estoy molestando tu eres la que no me quieres hablar

-_voy a dormir_

_-_ bella quieres hablarme esto es muy infantil

-_soy infantil?_

_-_si

-_entonces no me hables si te parezco muy infantil_

_-_bella háblame

-_no_

_-_porque?

-_porque soy muy infantil para ti_

-como quieras

-_gracias_

_-voy a dormir_

_-_no puedes apenas son las 2 de la tarde

-_vas a dormir tu?_

_-_no

_-entonces no hables_

_-_bella ya me voy

-_como quieras_

Cuando Edward se fue azoto la puerta y tenía razón no podía dormir porque eran las 2 de la tarde. Como no tenia sueño me puse a ver una de esas películas románticas estaban pasando como si fuera la primera vez . y en todas las películas el chic o siempre se quedaba con la chica aunque la mala se interpusiera. Por que el mundo esta en contra mía? .luego sonó mi celular y quien llama? Tanya..

-que quieres

- creía que se saludaba con hola

-solo saludo con hola a la gente

-como quieras basura

-que deseas tanya

-solo llamaba para agradecerte.

-que?

-bueno ahora que prácticamente terminaste con Edward estamos saliendo de nuevo y estamos juntos

-no te creo nada

-sabes la primera etapa cuando terminas es la negación

-resbalosa

-como quieras seré resbalosa pero sabes estoy con Edward

-te lo regalo

-ya lo tome y no lo devuelvo

Le colgué el celular y otra ves a llorar. No podía estar así todo lo que miraba me hacía recordar a él y francamente me parecía a un arrastrada. Luego nos llamaron a los alumnos diciéndonos que iba a ver clases mi día no podía empeorar. Saque mis cosas y me fui a la clases .

Por donde pasaba veía a Edward agarrado de la mano con tanya. En el receso enb el almuerzo hasta en las clases que les tocaban juntos.

Cada vez que teníamos oportunidad Edward quería hablar conmigo pero yo no le decía nada solo le volteaba la cara.

En el almuerzo me llego todo Edwards y tanya estaban comiendo juntos y ella estaba acercándose mas a el . no aguante mas y me fui donde su mesa.

-podrían hacer sus demostraciones de cariño mas allá estoy comiendo y no quiero vomitar

-si no te gusta ver pues no lo hagas

-es muy grande como para ignorar al igual que tu trasero

-jaja que chistosa

-lose

-vete

-sabes tanya si te creo creo que estas saliendo con Edward otra vez.- cuando mire a Edward el no podía abrir mas los ojos y miro a tanya con cara de asco. Están saliendo o no

-por fin tenías que abrir los ojos

-bestia

-o sea mirame a mi toda una mujer perfecta y luego a ti una mujer? Si supongo que eso eres

-callate

-no quiero

-bruja

-con mucho orgullo

-zorra

-sigue si quieres no me importa

-imbecil

Y me di la vuelta y regrese sola a comer. Luego tanya vino

-edward me quiere y a ti no o sea como, podría querer a un pedazo de basura y no a mi

-callate

-que ahora vas a llorar?

-vete

-no quiero

Entonces me levante y le embarré todo mi almuerzo por su ropa y su cara. y me fui corriendo al estacionamiento. Y me subí a mi bebe ; fui al único lugar donde había paz y nadie podía molestarme a mi pequeño prado. Yo siempre llevaba mi guitarra conmigo ; baje mi guitarra y comencé a tocar algo que compuse mientras que Edward y yo estábamos juntos.(**supongamos que bella escribió esto)**

Mi amor te espero  
tantos años  
lo supe cuando te vi.  
Mi amor te soño en tantos  
sueños estas aqui.

Mi amor te pensó tantas  
veces y ya te reconoci.  
Mi amor te inventó desde  
siempre, llegaste aqui.

entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas lo amo lo amba y siempre lo voy a amar. Y con la voz entre cortada cante .

Y asi sera, juntos por fin.  
Y asi sera, para los dos.  
Y asi sera, un gran amor.  
Y asi sera**...**

Como quisiera que el estuviera aquí para consolarme y no con la pesada de tanya esa como la odio….

Y asi sera, sera un gran  
amor hasta el final  
que nadie nunca  
podra separar.  
Un gran amor, que el  
corazón tanto esperó  
y asi sera.

Pero esa voz ya no era mia esa voz que jamás en la vida la confundiría era de Edward. Lo mire y el me seco las lagrimas que caían de mi rostro y me beso la frente. Y luego los labios

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?

-por que a ti te gusta tanya

-princesa yo te amo a ti

-entonces cuando ensayaban y cuando estaban agarrados de la mano

-asi termina el baile por que no me crees?y cuando estábamos agarrados de la mano yo la quitaba al instante la verdad es que ella se ponía así cada vez que te veía

-por que ella es mucho mas bonita que yo

-tu eres lo mas bonito que hay para mi

Edward pov

Desde que había conocido a bella supe que era una chica especial no solo porque desde el primer momento nos empezamos a odiar . pero solo era por mi estúpido orgullo yo la quería y era lo mas bonito para mí y cuando estaba bailando con Tyler casí mato al pobre estaba furioso de celos como podía bailar asi con mi bella como mi bella podía bailar así si no es conmigo. Utilice todo mi autocontrol para no pelearme con el en ese mismo instante .

Tanya como la odio por ella mi bella esta llorando ella la esta haciendo sufrir , me se la canción por que encontré a bella escribiendo algo la semana pasada y ella no escribia a menos que no fueran sus canciones.

OoOoFlashbackoOoOoO

Estaba viendo la televisión y bella estaba en la cocina escribiendo

-que haces mi amor?.- la llamaba asi por que cada vez que lo hacia se ponía roja adoraba ese color en sus mejillas

-nada.- me levante y agarre el papel pero no leí nada por que ella me lo arrebató

-hey! Damelo

- no es tuyo

-pero quiero leerlo

- es tuyo?

- no pero…

-cuando sea tuyo

Entonces cuando se quedo dormida cogí el papel que lo había guardado debajo de su almohada. Y cuando leí la letra estaba apunto de llorar y no me importa que estuviera dormida la bese con todo lo que sentía por ella en aquel instante.

Y todos los días antes de irme a dormir leo la letra mientras ella esta dormida y asi fue como me la aprendí .

oOoOo fin del flashbackOoOoO

pero mi ángel creía que a mi me gustaba tanya esa es la idea mas absurda que he oído en mi vida.

-Edward?

-si princesa?

-prométeme algo

-dime

-prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar

- te lo prometo .

**Bueno a mi me gusto el final ; digamos que este capitulo fue un poco romantico ojala les haya gustado. Reviews please**

**Besotes**

**Ale**

**cullen**


End file.
